


Abduct

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony gets kidnapped, but it's not really a problem. He has a boyfriend ready to save him.





	Abduct

**Author's Note:**

> Usual kidnapping warnings apply, but please note that Winter's not the one doing the kidnapping. He's strictly a rescuer.

Tony woke on a cold, hard floor. He had a headache, was dehydrated, was sore all over, and had the taste of vomit in his mouth. None of this was surprising; he’d partied pretty hard before and woken in situations exactly like this, with no memory of the night before. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. They were dry, and he tried to raise a hand to wipe at them. That’s when he realized that his hands were tied behind him, and he started to think that _maybe_ he hadn’t passed out after a party this time.

“Ah,” an unfamiliar man’s voice said, “young Stark, you’re awake. Good.”

“Yeah I’m happy to see you too,” Tony rasped. He coughed, feeling phlegm move in his throat. _Fucking great_ , he thought, more worried about that than he was the kidnapping. It was plain disgusting, and he didn’t want to have to deal with it. Kidnappings? Those happened all the time.

He didn’t say anything else to them, and after an extended pause, the man said, “Don’t you want to know what you’re doing here?”

Amateurs. Whatever, that would just make it all the easier for Winter to come get him. “Not really.” A moment’s consideration, and he remembered that he hadn’t gotten blackout drunk since meeting Winter, both by choice and by Winter stopping him. Besides, this didn’t feel like an alcohol hangover-- it was something stronger.

Tony rolled onto his back. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was a concrete floor-- nothing would be. Huh, he was in a warehouse. Which meant… he turned his head to the side to face the man who had talked, and saw a dozen and a half others. The one who spoke was obviously the one in charge, but he was no more intimidating than the others. No technological security that Tony could see, a group inside that was minimally armed and certainly not trained, and Tony would bet everything he owned that the outside was no better protected.

It was still dark out, which meant that he could expect Winter any minute now, and he wouldn’t even have any trouble saving Tony this time! Tony was going to take the positives where he could get them.

The leader motioned to someone, and they stomped over and put a foot on his chest, pressing down until Tony gasped in pain. When he eased off, Tony said, “You don’t handle rejection very well do you?” That got him a kick to the back, making him roll over on his side again. Tears stung at the edge of his eyes, and Tony had to wonder if people got off on seeing him have breathing problems.

“Now--” the boss guy started to say, only to cut off when the door smashed in and shots fired.

Tony closed his eyes against the flashing light, glad that Winter was using a silencer because he wasn’t exactly in a position to cover his ears right now. There were a handful of shots that came from the people that kidnapped him, but they hadn’t been anywhere near prepared. They’d had their weapons out, sure, but that had mostly been for show, to stop Tony from trying anything. Against the assassin of the century, a bunch of untrained nitwits didn’t stand a chance.

It didn’t take long for it to be over, and Tony peeked through the somewhat smoky room, to see a large dark figure strutting towards him. “Hey babe.”

Winter got on his knees and took out a knife to cut him free. “Next time we need a condom run, I’m going.”

Tony started laughing, and he couldn’t stop even though it put strain on his aching lungs. “Is that what happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Winter helped him up.

“Whatever they stuck me with fucked up my memory.” Tony rubbed at his neck, where he now noticed it was throbbing. Well, Winter was right about one thing: he wasn’t self aware of injuries. Tony took a couple steps, stopped, turned to Winter, and asked, “Wanna be a knight in shining armor, snowflake?”

Winter scooped him up and started walking. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Uhh, cuddling on the couch watching Sleeping Beauty? Why, what happened after that?”

“Howard interrupted to tell us he disapproves.”

“Of Sleeping Beauty? That monster, I knew he was no good.”

Winter snorted. “Bucky could have told you that.”

“Did he make an appearance to tell him off?”

Winter nodded.

“Mm,” Tony hummed, turning his face into Winter’s chest, “I should get him a present.”

“He’s fine with things the way they are.”

“You sure?”

“He gave me the night.” It had been Bucky’s night out, but he’d opted to give it to Winter to spend time with Tony even though he hadn’t asked for it. Not that Winter was complaining. In his opinion, he should get the nights and mornings so he could sleep with Tony, and Bucky could have all the days. Unfortunately, things just didn’t work out like that.

“That’s nice of him,” Tony said mildly.

“Hmph.”

“What? It was.”

“You could be fucking me right now.”

Tony jerked his head back to look at Winter’s scowling face. “Are you shitting me? I’m going to _kill_ Howard for this. If he wasn’t such an ass, not nearly as many people would want to kidnap me.” He went back to cuddling Winter’s chest. “And we could be in bed having fun, but you had to come save my stupid ass, and now you won’t ride me when we get home,” he whined.

“I’m not wasting an extra night with you.”

“Is that the car? Great.” Tony scrambled out of Winter’s arms and dragged him along. “Gimme the keys, I’m driving.”

“Not while you’re hurt.”

“Babe,” he pleaded, giving him his best puppy eyes.

“No.” Winter glanced at his fallen expression and reeled him in for a kiss. “Patience kotyonok. We’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
